


The Mighty Thornos

by Writer0fstuff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0fstuff/pseuds/Writer0fstuff
Summary: Thor is transformed by Thanos into a Titan species like him
Relationships: Thanos/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 9





	The Mighty Thornos

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote these a few years ago. I just got the idea of Thor being corrupted and made to be like Thanos so decided to write it.

Anger rushed through Thor when he saw Thanos stepping onto the battle field. Vivid images of his people laying slain on the ship, his brother Loki falling at the hands of the merciless Titan flash through Thor's mind. Gripping his axe tightly, Thor took to the sky, lightning sparking from Thor's hands and his axe as he dives down towards his target.

"Thanos!" Thor shouts, giving Thanos just enough time to see his oncoming soon as Thor strikes the Titan down, embedding his axe head into the Titans chest. Thor would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Thanks shouts of pain, as the Titan looked down at the weapon imbedded into his chest. He leant close to Thanos, glaring as he pushed Stormbreaker deeper into him.  
"This pain you're feeling…” began Thor, breathing heavily through gritted teeth. “It’s nothing compared to what you did to my people… my brother… every one of your victims has fallen by your destructive hands! I told you I would avenge my people and my brother, didn't I?" He continued, pressing his axe even further in.

Thanos releases another shout of pain, face morphing into a grimace, taking heavy breathes. For a moment Thor thought he'd won, that he has the Titan almost defeated, but then Thanos grimace shifts into a smirk before he chuckles lightly.

"You're a fool… God of Thunder" sneered Thanos, almost patronizingly.

"I beg to differ" growled the Asgardian, his face inches from the Titan’s. “Your armies have failed… there’s nothing you can do”  
“I’m still breathing… " said Thanos, straining as he lifted the gauntlet up to show all six Infinity Stones within his gauntlet. “And now… there’s nothing I can’t do”  
Realization hits Thor, with a desperate attempt he tries to stop Thanos from using the gauntlet just as Thanos speaks.  
"You should have gone for the head." He says while activating the gauntlets power.

Thor is blinded by a harsh bright light, fear building within him. Did he fail? Was he too consumed with his revenge against Thanos that just he doomed half the universe into fading away with just a snap of the Titan’s fingers.  
Thor opened his eyes. He was on the ground… scorched earth beneath his fingers.  
"Don't look so scared, the universe is in one piece, for now." Thor hears a sickening familiar voice behind him. Turning around, he's met with the sight of Thanos. The wound Thor inflicted with him healed. His axe laying on the ground between them. Thor scrambles towards Stormbreaker, only for Thanos to lift gauntlet up, a worm hole appearing underneath Stormbreaker just as Thor reached for it. Looking up he saw the axe in Thanos’s grasp.  
"I've heard… tales of your endeavors Thor, how your old hammer could only be lifted by those worthy of ruling Asgard… crafted from a dying star” said Thanos, almost mockingly as if it was merely a children’s tale to him. “Your new toy is impressive… but some things cannot be beaten."  
"What are you playing at?!” barked Thor, fist clenched and sparking with blue electricity as got to his feet, his stare unbreaking.  
"Would you have me use my new power and wipe out half the Galaxy?” said Thanos condescendingly, raising the gauntlet as a threat.  
"If that’s your goal, why haven’t you done it already?" growled the Asgardian, scowling at his adversary as he tried to make sense of his actions. "Why use it to just heal yourself?"  
"Look around you. I used the space stone as well… to move us somewhere a little more secluded and away from… prying eyes" said Thanos, a knowing smile on his face.  
Thor hadn't even noticed that. He was too concerned with worrying he failed and doomed everyone that he didn't see they weren't in the same location anymore in the jungles, but instead standing in an open clearing.  
"You're smarter than I expected you to be, God of Thunder….”  
Thor scowled, spitting on the condescending praise. Thanos began to pace to the side, Thor standing his ground as he watched the Titan like a hawk.  
“ You see… that was my goal, gather the stones at whatever cost” he continued, a reflective silence accompanied with deep sigh as he remembered what he sacrificed for the soul stone. "Then I had an… epiphany of sorts... After I gained the soul stone, I returned to the ruins of my old home. Your friends were waiting for me… Stark was there”  
Thor scowled back at Thanos, wondering if he had killed his friend or not.  
“Your allies fought honorably… but they fought in vain. They gave me the time stone in exchange for Stark’s life. The desperation to keep those we hold dear alive… the Witch who sacrificed the one she loved to keep the mind stone from me… also in vain as you can see... a noble act none the less.”

“What’s your point!” barked Thanos, itching for the Titan to make a move.  
“And of course, there’s you. The burning rage in your eyes, the vengeance you seek for your people. It made things so clear for me. I didn't fight hard enough to save my people from themselves, and now I stand alone, my home world a barren wasteland. Now, I have the power to restore it to what it once was, even if it does mean the end of this one"

The Asgardian king stood there perplexed over what Thanos just said. Surely the Titan wouldn't have a change of heart just like that. Without Stormbreaker, Thor flies at Thanos, fist drawn and sparking with his power, eyes glowing blue as he let's his power flow, fist aimed for Thanos face, only for the Titan to hold up his gauntlet covered hand to deflect the blow.

"You're just as thick headed as you were back on your ship." Thanos taunts, shoving Thor a few feet back from him.

"Then fight me! Let's end this war right now!" The God of Thunder roared in anger. He couldn't waste anymore time, no matter what Thanos said, as long as he had that gauntlet with all the infinity stones, he was a ticking bomb of mass destruction.

"Why would I want to fight you Thor… when I want you to join me." Thanos says, making the God of Thunder halt his attempts to fight the Titan and just stares at him.

"Join you?" replied Thor, confused and disgusted at the thought. "Why would I ever join you’re mad conquest?"  
"You're strong Thor, a noble warrior with immense power. By my side we can restore my people and create a new world, ours to rule... side by side" said Thanos, extending his hand. Thor merely spat on the ground in dismissal.  
"As my Earth friends would say, it would be a cold day in the underworld before I join you!"  
Thor lunged at the Titan, who merely rolled his eyes, the purple stone of power glowing as a wave of energy repelled Thor into a nearby tree, nearly toppling it. Thor fell in a heap at the trunk, before quickly getting to his feet.

"You of all people should know what its like, to stop at nothing to save your people" yelled Thanos, clenching his fist in preparation for another attack.  
"Is that why you slaughtered mine!" spat Thor, resentful at the attempt to relate from the Titan.  
"Yes. An unfortunate waste, but the Asgardians would've been a danger to my plan. As you are."  
"And the woman and children? How much of a threat were they to you!" replied Thor, clenching his firsts, arcs of electricity sparking from his form.  
"Woman can be just as deadly as men. You met my daughter" retorted Thanos, pausing for a moment, a solemn expression on his face. "... and orphaned children grow up to be vengeful"  
"Enough talking!" Thor yells, lighting sparking from his hands, his eyes glowing bright blue, the God of Thunder holds his hand out, summoning Stormbreaker as it flew from Thanos’s grasp. "I'm ending this, ending you once and for all!".  
Thor rushes towards Thanos once more, unlike last time, Thor aims for a killing blow. Right before Thor can strike down Thanos, he lifts the gauntlet up once more, starching his hand out towards him. Green glyphs surround his arm as the time stone glows. Thor’s movement slows to a stop. Frozen mid-run like a statue.

"And I thought that human my daughter loved was a reckless fool” said Thanos, sauntering up to the Asgardian’s static form, stopping a mere foot away. “You misunderstood me earlier Asgardian. When I said I wanted you to join me, it wasn't an offer, but a promise."  
Dread fills Thor, watching the reality stone begin to glow red. Helpless to do anything, Thor stood frozen in place while Thanos reaches forward and touches his forehead with his index finger. The power that flows into Thor from Thanos touch is intense, Thor inhaling sharply as Thanos remove his finger from Thor, the God of Thunder no longer held in place by the time stone's effects, but he still feels he can't move, at least in the way he wants to, the reality stone keeping the matter of his body in place.

Thor watches as red particles start to peel away from his hands, the skin glowing hot as they drifted away. Thor’s eyes grew as he watched the pale skin on his fingers turn blue, the color spreading as the shedding partials moved up his arms. He opens and closes his mouth, left speechless while the red glow slowly shifts up his form. Not only is it turning his skin blue, but it also expands the God of Thunder's muscles. His forearms thicken, biceps double in size while turning blue.

"What are you doing to me?!" Thor demands, glancing at Thanos, who's staring at Thor.

"I said I wanted to restore my people, what better way than to have the God of Thunder become like me. Than the two of use can then continue to rebuild what was lost so long ago."

“No! This is madness!” barked out Thor, the fear showing in his voice.  
The red dust had completely spread over his arms, and now worked down his torso. His shoulders expanded, his back broadening out wider, his chest barrels outwards with pecs becoming even larger and more toned. If Thor's armor hadn't grown along with him to accommodate his growing body, there was no doubt that it would have shredded at the seams.  
The dust snakes further down the God of Thunder's torso, Thor grunted as he felt his abs bulging against his armored tunic, becoming not only larger in size, but harder to the touch, his torso growing wider as the muscles became more defined.  
Working over his legs, Thor's thighs become thicker in his leather breaches, his ass becoming larger and rounded with muscle, his calves becoming wider and stronger, while his legs begin stretching, growing taller until Thor finds himself eye level with Thanos. His feet expand in his boots, grimacing in discomfort when they grow to big for them. Releasing a sigh of relief when his boots alter to better fit his larger feet.

"This can't be." Thor mutters to himself, feeling lost. He closes his eyes, feeling his manhood lengthen and widen further in girth, his testicles swell till their double their usual size. He can't help the spike of arousal that passes through him. For a moment he was tempted to touch himself before he snaps out of it, steeling himself to focus.  
"You… you may have made me look like you, but I will never work with you." Thor says, lacking the certainty he had earlier.  
Thanos says nothing, stepping closer to Thor, a look awe on the Titan's face. Thanos slowly raised his hand up to Thor’s face, slowly caressing it as the red dust warps around Thor's head. The mind stone started to glow in the gauntlet, as Thor’s neck began to thicken with muscle, his beard fading away, revealing the now blue skin beneath, leaving him clean shaven as his jaw and mouth widens to match a Titans square exaggerated futures.  
Thor's chin flattens while getting wider, creased ridges forming down it and to the sides of it, the red dust spiraling upwards to cover the rest of Thor's head before it finally disappears.  
Thor just stands there, his eyes staring into Thanos'. He could fight back now, Thanos leaving himself open for an attack, but Thor finds he has no fight left in him, no anger or need to seek revenge against the purple Titan.

"You're beautiful." Thanos breaks the silence.

"It's been so long, since I've seen a man my own kind…" said Thanos tenderly as he looked into the eyes of the newly created Titan. “… since I’ve… touched a man my own kind”

"Thanos." Thor says softly. His hand coming up and slides over Thanos' hand that's still cupping Thor's face. Leaning forward Thanos presses his lips to Thor's, kissing the new Titan softly. Thor kissing his former enemy back, turning it into a more passionate kiss.  
"Thank you, for opening my mind." Thor says once they break their kiss. Resting his forehead against Thanos' looking into his eyes with affection.  
"It was a battle, but a battle well fought."  
"I feel like I should reward you for putting up with my hot headedness." Thor teases, smiling as he met Thanos gaze. Thanos raised his brow in surprise. He didn’t expect him to be so… willing.  
"Oh? What did you have in mind Good of Thunder."  
Thor just grins wide, not answering as he lowers himself to his knees.  
"You said it's been a while since you've seen a man like you. Then let me service you in a way you must not have had in some time my love." Thor moves his hands to Thanos' bulge, tugging his pants down enough to free Thanos thick member.

"Thor you don't"  
"Please, allow me to." Thor winks.  
He starts teasing Thanos' cock, leaning his face close and licking a long stripe from the base of the purple Titan's shaft to the tip of his cock head. Twirling his tongue around it before slowly pulling it into his mouth. Thor's brown and blue eyes looking up and meeting Thanos' eyes, bobbing his head up and down the purple Titan's shaft, cheeks hallowing as he sucks.  
Thanos is left speechless, only grunting and moaning as Thor expertly works his shaft. His moans increase when Thor's large blue hand comes up and cups Thanos' balls, massaging and playing with them, his pace unbreaking.  
The two Titan's stay intimate like this for a good few moments, Thanos' hand resting on the back of Thor's head, starting to buck his hips forward when he feels himself close to his orgasm.

Taking control, Thanos now places both hands on Thor's head, carefully face fucking his new lover, Thor closing his eyes, moaning in pleasure around then purple Titan's cock.  
With a muffled curse, Thanos blows his load deep into Thor's mouth. The new Titan eagerly swallows every drop of his reward down without a problem, sliding off his lovers cock with a wet pop, rising back to his feet and places hjs lips on Thanos' once more to share a loving kiss.  
"So, how was that?"  
"Amazing… It’s been so long"  
"Good, although I can think of a better position to be in." Thor wraps his arms around Thanos, pulling him closer.  
"We have plenty of time to have some fun and explore, but first we should get on track with our plans Thor."  
"I don't think I should be called Thor anymore. Since I'm different, better than I used to be, I feel a new name should go with my new self. Don't you think?”  
"What did you have in mind?" asked Thanos, curious as to what a newly created Titan male would wish to be called.  
"Call me Thornos."

The two share a kiss, unaware they're being watched.

When Steve saw Thor and Thanks disappear he ran, desperate to find his friend and help him against the Titan. He had no idea where the two could have gone, that is until Wanda sensed the use of the mind stone not far from there location. Leaving the Witch to grieve, he bolted off into the jungle.

The location lead Steve to a clearing, void of any trees or brush, that's where he finds Thanks, standing there unharmed from his and Thor's battle. There was no sign of Thor there, but Thanos wasn't alone. Another Titan like him stood in front of Thanos, his back to Steve as the other Titan was leaning in close to Thanos, his large blue arms wrapped around him in a hug.

The sight of another being like Thanos made Steve's blood run cold. Especially since he had no idea what Thor was now. Steve thinks the worse, but then the blue Titan laughs, sounds vaguely familiar. When Thanos notices Steve standing there, he whispers something to the blue Titan, and when he turns around and Steve sees the newcommers face he feels his stomach sink.

"Thor?!" He asks in disbelief. The Titan with Thanos looked so much like Thor, but he couldn't be could he?

"Steve! My friend, I'm so happy you could be here." Thor says, stepping closer to Steve, arms wide in greating, which prompts Steve to take a few steps back.

"What the hell has happened to you Thor?" Steve questions. Trying to wrap his head around this. It clicks moments later. The stones, Thanks must have used them to make Thor like this, to make him join him and turn on his friends. Because why else would Thor join the merciless Thanos unless he forced him.

"I look good don't you think?" Thor grins, flexing a biceps as he does. "My love has improved me, made me better than I was. Now I truly look like a God of Thunder, or rather a Titan of Thunder."

"This isn't you Thor. Thanos used the stones to mess with your mind, please come with me, help me to defeat him once and for all." Steve please with his friend. If he couldn't reach through to the real Thor then Steve would have no choice but to fall back and regroup, there being no way he could take Thanos on alone, let alone a brainwashed Thor.

Thanos says nothing during Steve's and Thor's exchange, simple standing there silent. Thor looks to Steve, the Super Soilder seeing a trace of his old friend in that look, which is why he doesn't move when Thor moves closer to him this time Steve doesn't move away like before, a sign he trusts Thor.  
“It’s not like that Steve. Thanos wants peace” he began, holding out a hand. “Think, this world… unified. No more war. No more hatred.-“

“No choice, no freedom! It’s not peace if he takes your away who you are!” retorted Steve. He stepped towards Thor, his face now solemn and desperate. “You know this isn’t right”

Thor pauses, sighing at his failed attempt to reason with Steve. He grabs the Captain with both hands, hoisting him up like he weighed nothing.  
"Forgive me friend." Thor says while Steve thrashes.  
"Let me go! Thor don't do this!" Steve shouts and struggles, unable to break free of the Titan of Thunders grasp as he walks Steve to Thanos.  
"I'm doing this to help you Steve, just like Thanos helped me, he will help you, make you stronger, better, not to mention handsome." Thor chuckles.  
"I'm afraid we have to speed his along, we're not sure if he's told the others of our location. We can't risk a fight breaking out, there's already been too much violence and blood shed."

"Yeah because of you!" Steve spits out angrily.

"Mistakes I plan to amend. Now hold still Captain. This will only hurt if you resist." Thanos lifts the gauntlet to Steve, who keeps fighting, trying desperately to break from Thor's hold, feeling betrayed by his own friend.

The gauntlet is then placed on Steve's head, glowing brightly as a red light enevlops Steve, his thrashing slowly coming to a stop and Thor let's him go.

Falling to his knees, Steve's body reacts quicker to the power of the gauntlet. His body tensing, muscles swelling and threaten to rip apart his suit if not for it growing to fit his drastically increasing growth. Becoming a inch or two shorter than Thor, his skin taken a darker shade of blue than Thor's, his face ripples, his beard shaving away while his chin flattens and rigids travel along it.

When the light fades, Steve rises to his feet, standing tall like Thanos and Thor, looking over his new form, clenching and unclenching his fists, noticing his suit looks more like Thor's and Thano' with the sleeves missing and showing off Steve's new larger dark blue biceps.

"Tell me friend, how does it feel?" Thor asks.

"I feel different… powerful" He replies, a confident grin forming on his face. "You were right Thor… this is a gift”

Steve then turned and knelt towards Thanos.

“ A gift I must thank you for."

Thanos raised a dismissive hand, Steve getting to his feat again

"You may show me thanks later. But for now we must begin our plan to rebuild our perfect world. With the rest of your friends joining our cause." Thanos says. Steve and Thor share a look, smiling to each other at the thought of sharing this gift with their friends and teammates, to create a new group of Avengers.


End file.
